Gareth's New Direction
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: What If British Choir Master Gareth Malone steped in to coach New Directions while Will was out of town... find out in this Crack!Fic crossover with the BBC America docu-series 'The Choir'


**Gareth's New Direction**

**So this piece was recently written for the hs_bingo prompt Student/Teacher: Substitute and is my first RPF fic as it's a crossover with BBC America's Docu-Series the Choir. I don't own that show or glee just my insanity… also spoiler-ish but only to the extent of the Mike/Tina/Artie triangle…**

Driving up to William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio Acclaimed British Choir Master Gareth Malone scoffed wondering what he was getting himself into after all High Schoolers in his own country most definitely weren't into classical music so why shouldn't these American's be into it.

Still the proposal he had gotten from one Principal Figgins had definitely intrigued him, to spend one week at McKinley running the glee club while coach Will Schuester was off on some teachers conference was too good to pass up.

**XXX**

The Choir room looked ordinary enough as he walked over to the white board and proceeded to write:

Mr. Malone

Footsteps rang out behind him as he turned around to face a young brunette girl of maybe sixteen or seventeen dressed in a pink argyle sweater set, a stack of what looked to be sheet music in her arms.

"Your not Mr. Schue," she said looking him up and down.

"No, I'm not…I'm Mr. Malone and I'll be subbing for Mr. Schuester this week."

He watched as the girl's face curled into a sweet smile giving him the notion that perhaps she was forming one of those school girl crushes on him…after all he had been warned that American girls had things for older men with accents.

"I'm Rachel Berry," she said holding out her hand to his, "but I'm sure you already knew that."

"Well actually…"

"Anyways I was just dropping off some sheet music that I told Mr. Schuester that I'd bring him for us to go over…anyways I can't wait for glee rehearsal today and I'm sure you can't either."

He watched the petite brunette place the stack of music on the piano and breeze out of the room as quickly as she had came.

Curious as to what this particular choir was to be performing Gareth approached the piano bench and scooped up the stack:

_AVE Q: There's A Fine, Fine Line_

"Bloody Hell," he murmured to himself as he read through the song lyrics. Well at least this was one of the more tamer songs from said production however he was really looking forward to these kids doing something more…well truthfully he didn't know what.

**XXX**

By the time the final bell had run Gareth eagerly awaited the members of New Directions arrival as if they were anything like that Rachel girl then it would definitely be interesting.

They came in pairs he observed watching Rachel enter besides a young man of at least six feet.

Behind them was another athletic looking male guitar draped over his shoulder walking besides a blonde girl.

Behind them another bubbly blonde linking pinkies with a young Latina both girls in red cheerleaders uniforms.

Behind them was a pair of giggly young Asians, the female of the duo dressed all in black.

Behind them was an African American girl and a fashionably dressed young man.

Rounding out the group was an African American boy chatting away with a kid in a wheelchair.

This was definitely a rag tag bunch of misfits he could already tell.

"Your not Mr. Schue," the tall gentleman said stating the obvious, he clearly hadn't conversed with Rachel despite entering the room with her, nor did he see the board.

"No, my name is Mr. Malone and I will be your substitute for the next week."

"Where is Mr. Schue," the blonde girl not in a cheerleading uniform asked.

"Mr. Schuester is at a teachers conference this week and so I was asked to share my expertise with you."

"Are you sure you have enough for all of us," the blonde cheerleader asked in a dream like voice.

Instead of responding however he went on.

"I hear your planning to work on a selection from Avenue Q is that right."

"Yea," said the shaved head guy with a smirk, "who knew musical theater could be so bad ass."

"Yes…well… instead I'd like to try something different."

"But Mr. Malone," Rachel began however he cut her off, "First off I want you to all introduce yourselves to me and let me know what music you would like to perform."

Rachel just grinned.

She already liked this Mr. Malone first of all he was clearly younger then Mr. Schue so surely he'd be able to relate to the youth of today and secondly he was asking for their input something that their former teacher rarely did at first.

"I'm Rachel Berry, and as for what I'd personally like to perform well there is always my standard of Barbra however any lead roll would do, specifically ones from the following productions….."

"I get the picture… next."

They went around the room as Gareth got to know the other students better. Finn (the tall boy) loved doing classic rock numbers, Kurt (the well dressed gentleman) wanted to be able to sing more songs by Whitney and Celine despite them being female artists, while Mike (the Asian boy) just wanted something with a good beat to dance to.

"So I take it you haven't done any classical music before."

"I've covered the Rat Pack before, that's classical right," Puck said with a half smirk causing the choirmaster to sigh.

"I meant like Vivaldi," he began listing off names of composers that it seemed like only Rachel, Quinn, and Kurt had any formal knowledge about making him nod ever so slightly.

"Wait a minute," Santana said crossing her arms, "your not making us do any of that old people stuff right."

"Well."

"Guys guys," Rachel said, "it would give us an opportunity to broaden our horizon."

"Says the girl who didn't want to give Kurt the Defying Gravity solo last year based on the fact that it's predominantly sung by a girl," Quinn said.

"Hey, Rachel earned that solo…and besides as it pains me ever so much to say Rachel is right you know…we could use some classical numbers in our catalogue."

Nine collective groans filled the air, as Gareth clearly knew that it was three against nine and there was no arguing over those numbers.

"How about a bit of a compromise."

They all watched and waited to hear what the young Brit was going to say.

"Instead of forcing you all to do classical music, at least by my definition how about you each pick a 'classic' song from a period no later then the 1950's.

There were still a few groans however the group agreed that this was a fair compromise and they began to gather into little cliquish groups.

Though they didn't want to focus on the classical Gareth had to admit at least the kids were rather enthusiastic about performing.

**XXX**

Halfway through his experience at McKinley and he was falling into like though he really detested the fact that Sue Sylvester the schools 'Cheerio' coach would constantly call him English and send him verbal threats… though she did make a backhanded complement about hair that didn't look like it was soaked in Crisco.

He'd been in the choir room playing Clare de Lune when Artie, the kid in the wheelchair entered the room.

"M-mr. Malone," he stammered out in a soft tone that seemed less confident then the one he showed in practice, "I need to talk to you about my number."

Again he was in awe that one of his students, especially a male one was so involved in an assignment that they had inquired him to help.

"Artie right."

The young man nodded.

"Tell me…what's the problem."

"The problem is…do you think its wrong that I want to direct my number toward my ex girlfriend."

He wasn't used to hearing his student's relationship problems so he just looked over to his student and flashed him a smile.

"So Artie, what song were you thinking of singing."

"My Funny Valentine."

Gareth nodded as he began to play the opening chords and listened to the young boy sing.

_My funny Valentine-Sweet Comic Valentine-You Make Me Smile With My Heart…_

He listened as Artie performed the entire song with such passion this ex girlfriend of his must be some girl.

**XXX **

The week seemed to slip by faster then he'd expected and finally it was the day that the fruits of his weeklong labors would come to a head. He had already heard some of the performances and as he stood in the center of the room he smiled out at twelve faces.

"Ok, so it has been an honor being your substitute this week… that being said let's see what you got."

The Asian duo, Tina and Mike made their way to the center of the room.

"We'll be doing 'Cheek To Cheek'," Mike said with a smile as he nodded to Brad the piano player to begin their selection.

_-Heaven, I'm in heaven-And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak-And I seem to find the happiness I seek-When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek-_

Everyone was impressed at Mike's vocals as he danced with Tina, that was everyone except for one particular member who felt that this selection was simply twisting the nail in his heart as Tina knew that his one deepest desire was to dance with her the way Mike could…which was one of the reasons they split that summer… he listened as she went on, letting out a small sigh.

_-Heaven, I'm in heaven-And the cares that hung around me through the week-seem to vanish like a gambler's lucky streak-when we're out together dancing cheek to cheek-_

The duo finished to a round of applause…even Artie wound up clapping, as it was the polite thing to do.

"Alright," Gareth said, "who will be our next victim?"

Artie would have had nerve to raise his hand next and so he let Kurt, Matt, and Puck all perform their numbers before he wheeled to the center of the room locking eyes at Tina as he belted out with all he had in him.

_-My funny Valentine-Sweet comic Valentine-You make me smile with my heart-your looks are laughable-unphotographable-yet you're my favorite work of art…._

Artie's vocals on that number gave everyone in the room chills…he clearly was the best male vocalist in New Directions no matter WHAT Rachel said.

After Artie's number, Finn, Quinn, Mercedes, Brittany, and Santana all performed their numbers…some solos some duets…all brilliant. Clearly Rachel was going the whole 'saving the best for last route with her performance.

"Ok," she began, "for my selection I chose the classic Bewitched Bothered and Bewildered, clearly it was chosen by the brunette as it was covered by Barbra Streisand (To which she noted in her long monologue) sucking in a breath finally she began to sing

_-He's a fool and don't I know it-But a fool can have her charms-I'm in love and don't I show it-Like a babe in arms-Men, are not a new sensation-I've done pretty well I think-But this half-pint imitation-Put me on the blink-I'm wild again, beguiled again-A simpering, whimpering child again-Bewitched, bothered and bewildered - am I…. _

As Rachel finished her song she was met by a round of applause including that of a shaded figure in the doorway with a dimpled grin crossing his lips.

"So, what did I miss," Will Schuester said.

**THE END**

**…anyways songs used are Cheek to Cheek, My Funny Valentine, and Bewitched Bothered and Bewildered… PS side note I would simply DIE if Artie sang MFV on cannon….**


End file.
